naruto karaoke night promise
by CHIBIKUNOICHI
Summary: the konoha 11 go out to a karaoke bar n naruto has a surprise 4 hinata.the song is by choi dong wook aka SE7EN.anyways read n review.


PROMISE

NARUTO doesn't belong to me,it belongs to masashi kishimoto.i've had this idea in my head for some time now but I haven't had time 2 publish this is called promise and its by Korean singer SE7EN.i suggest listenin 2 the song while reading this.I hope you enjoy is after the whole pein battle where hinata tells naruto she loves him.

''follow me my sexy beasts & bitches'' ino yelled.''I think she's already drunk''lee whispered to neji as they,and the rest of the konoha 11 walked to the karaoke place.

''you for real?''tenten asked hinata as they walked behind their friends.''yeah,naruto and I still haven't talked about **that**.the man avoided me anyway that he could for a month and its as if he sees me and there's something he wants to say but the words won't come out.''

''I heard from shika that naruto was singing tonight.''hinata just sighed.''I wouldn't be surprised if its for** her**.its funny really,I think he loves her the way I love him.I have nothing against her but the way she lied to naruto was…I don't even have any words for it.''

''what are you sexy bitches doing!?come on we're here!''and with that said ino dragged them inside and an hour later neji had melted the hearts of many when he sang''because you live'' to tenten,sakura sang''somebody's me'' and ino sang''sexy back.''the last person to go was naruto.

''thank you''naruto said as he stepped up to the stage and everyone clapped.''this song is for someone very special to me.i've been a douche and I hope this fixes everything.

When I was confused about a love  
When I went through hard time with my memories  
When my life was filled with boring days  
You always made them special  
You're the one who only turns to me  
You're the one who's always next to me  
But I've never been able to tell you how I feel  
I've never felt nervous around you  
But after watching over you and laughing with you  
I think I've grown attached to you

''n-no he really?''

I've always walked each day alone  
But now  
I want to walk while holding your hand  
Bebe  
As you watch over me closer than my shadow  
I've realized what you felt for me  
Now I know what you feel

Naruto noticed that a guy was winking at hinata and the way she blushed when he did so.

And it might be a little late oh baby girl  
But I'll leave traces of her behind  
And keep my eyes on the girl who cried away from my sight  
It's all for you  
Now I'm going to give my love to you  
For the girl who only looked at me  
You're the one who only turns to me  
You're the one who's always next to me  
I've never felt nervous around you baby

Naruto pulled hinata up to the stage and without letting go of her hand,or taking his eyes of her own,sang the rest of the song.

For the girl who's been by my side  
You're the one who's always smiled at me  
I've always walked each day alone  
But now  
I want to walk while holding your hand  
Bebe  
As you watch over me closer than my shadow  
I've realized what you felt for me  
Now I know what you feel  
I'll only turn to you oh baby girl  
I'm sorry that I didn't accept your love sooner  
You've waited for so long  
You've been hurt for so long  
You won't have tears in your eyes anymore  
I'll hold you in my arms forever  
Until the day I close my eyes  
It'll be you and be for eternity  
I want us to be together bebe  
Closer than our shadows are  
I'll stay by your side to watch over you  
I'll only love you oh baby girl  
Now, I will only love you

Hinata saw Naruto leaning in and closed her eyes,their lips met,everybody in the bar cheered,and she smiled into the kiss when she heard ino scream''geeeet itttttt!.''when they parted naruto leaned his forehead against hers,his eyes closed.''go out with me?''he asked,and hinata's response was almost immediate.''do you even have to ask?''she said,wrapping her arms around him,not wanting to let go.

They walked out holding hands.''just like the song''naruto whispered before kissing her again.

the end!feel free to ask me what the other songs were and also to review.


End file.
